comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Parks (Earth-2020)
Arthur Parks is a tech genius, and became the Living Laser to oppose Iron Man, the alias of Parks longtime rival Tony Stark. However, after fighting Stark multiple times, Parks was bested and trapped on a spaceship, which exploded, and Living Laser was presumed dead in the explosion. However, he absorbed it's energy, becoming a limitless energy source, and gaining cosmic powers. Living Laser then set out across space, until Eventully crossing paths with Captain Glory. History Arthur Parks was born in New Brunswick, New Jersey. He fell in love with Lucy Barton until she left him to marry another man with greater wealth, causing him to lose his mind. Blinded by jealousy, he thought that to win a woman's heart he needed to have power, driving him to create his alter ego, the Living Laser. Parks later founded his own electronics company, which became a big rival to Stark Industires, But when the identity of Iron Man became public, revealed as Tony Stark, people flocked to,Stark industries, and Parks Tech fell behind on sales, risking going into debt. As the Living Laser, Parks attempted to kill Stark multiple times, one time becoming public, resulting is the disbandment of Parks Tech and Parks himself being locked in prison, though he was freed by the Mandarin, who sent him to an experimental rocket ship to steal a mysterious fuel gained from the Chitauri invasion. Stark fought Living Laser in the ship, and trapped him in its cockpit. Escaping the ship, Ieon Man destroyed it, and assumed Parks had died from the explosion. However, Parks lived, his old body gone, but now having a body comprised of an infinite energy source. Dead to the world, Parks set off into space, eventully encountering the Kree Gla-Ree, and becoming one of his allies, accepting the Kree's offer to join the Night Guard. Personality Arthur Parks was a greedy, egotistical and corrupt man who believed that anything could be solved by simply having more power. Dedicating his entire life to getting that ultimate power, Parks failed to realise he could never be loved if all he craved in his life was more power. Unlike Tony Stark, who moved beyond his ego, Parks never did, and contiued to seek unlimited power. Ironically, he got his wish, as his body itself became an infinite power source,but one he could never really use, aside from tapping into it's unlike dnergy for superpowers. Powers and Abilities * 'Laser Mimicry & Projection: '''Living Laser can control light energy around him, and also use thisnto project holograms of himself as decoys and intimidation. * ' Energy Manipulation: '''Living Laser can control most forms of energy, mainly imploying them in battle, for offensive and defensive capabilities. Most often, he fires bolts of lightning or blasts of purple energy at opponents, as well as forming protective shield around his body. * Form '''Manipulation: '''Living Laser can reduce himself to an energy form, allowing him to interact directly with any form of technology, be i te robot or starship, and travel though cables before reforming elsewhere. Category:Earth-2020 Category:Versions of Living Laser